


【Thaljin】2 hours love

by Reformed000



Category: E-sports - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 03:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reformed000/pseuds/Reformed000





	【Thaljin】2 hours love

——2018 Rift Rivals

飛往大連的班機比原來預定出發的時間延誤了兩小時，至少，目前來說是這樣。因為不可抗力的因素，目前大部分班機都無法飛行，閃電狼一行人卡在桃園機場的候機室已經好一段時間了。

 

金武珍百般無聊，雖然說他的中文已經進步很多，但要跟其他隊員聊天聊個兩小時還是有點困難，就算跟翻譯也只是幾句玩笑就結束了對話。

 

「好無聊啊⋯⋯」

 

金武珍小聲地碎唸著，手指不耐煩地不停在Facebook頁面上下滑重整。其實他一個小時前就傳了訊息給朴權赫，可是對方連已讀都沒已讀，雖然說現在他們應該是已經到飯店正在訓練沒空，但⋯⋯

 

「權赫⋯⋯權赫呀⋯⋯」金武珍歪著頭，往後仰躺在座位上，眼神昏昏欲睡。

看到金武珍精神渙散的樣子，坐在一旁的胡碩傑拿了一袋巧克力糖在他的面前晃了晃。

「Moojin！Eat Candy？」

「誒」金武珍坐直了身子，盯著那一袋糖果還有點發愣。

「It’s good.Try it」

「啊，謝謝。」金武珍回過神手伸進袋子抓了一把糖果，不好意思地用中文答謝並笑了笑。

拆開包裝紙，巧克力的香氣立刻飄散在空氣中，金武珍很喜歡這個味道；馬上塞了一顆糖進嘴裡，巧克力立刻融化散在口腔中。

 

「好甜。」

 

跟那個人完全不一樣。

金武珍出神地想著。

發著呆又過了一個小時，不過這次終於可以上飛機了。拖著行李跟著隊列前進，眼神還盯著螢幕上被冷冷無視的「權赫。」

金武珍終於死心，把手機按關機之後就收在外套口袋裡。

反正LCK的上路一定忙得很吧，不回就不回。

金武珍在心裡念叨著，賭氣地開始想，乾脆就這樣無視一輩子算了。

 

——

 

飛行時間比等待的時間還短的多了，一群人下飛機後馬上趕上了往飯店的車。沒有手機簡直什麼事都不能做了，無聊的金武珍看向翻譯，想辦法在腦中擠出幾個話題來搭話。

「那個，呃，等等什麼時候吃午餐啊？」

「誒，啊，應該整頓好行李就會去飯店餐廳吧，你很餓嗎？」

「啊⋯⋯也不是啦。」金武珍揮了揮手，又像是想到什麼重要的事情，有點鬼鬼祟祟地湊近了翻譯旁邊問。

「那個啊，每個戰隊都是在同間飯店沒有錯吧？」

「是啊。」

得到肯定答覆的金武珍開心地笑了起來，後又像是怕被發現一樣抿了抿嘴嘗試藏住自己的笑容。

不過翻譯當然是看在眼裡，畢竟金武珍的表現真的很明顯，他笑了下。

「你要去找朋友啊？」

「啊，沒有沒有！」

他還沒打算要理朴權赫呢，金武珍想，在心底忍不住笑。

——

金武珍躺在床上不動，他真的從剛剛關機之後就再也沒有把手機拿出來過了；雖然他真的很好奇朴權赫到底回了他沒有。

 

「誒，Moojin，你不去吃飯嗎？」翻譯拿了東西正要走出房門，看見金武珍沒有動作便問了句。

 

「呃」金武珍哀嚎一聲，立刻裝作不舒服的樣子捂著自己的肚子「我肚子有點不舒服！我想先休息一下。」

「誒，你還好吧？我包裡有胃藥，你要嗎？」

「不！不用！我現在還好，謝謝，你快去吃飯吧。」

「好吧，你好好休息。」

 

看著翻譯終於關上了門，金武珍鬆一口氣，轉身剛要躺回去背後門鈴就又響了。

？

是誰有東西忘記拿了嗎？

金武珍疑惑地打開了門，迎面而來的是一臉不悅的朴權赫。

 

「權赫？」金武珍傻住了。

「你到了飯店怎麼還不回我？」

 

朴權赫作勢便要走進來，完全不管金武珍有沒有要讓他進來的意思。

「說什麼啊？話說，為什麼你知道我的房號啊⋯⋯」

「我問過了的，」朴權赫雙手抱在胸前「你傳了個訊息我回了就被你無視到現在，你什麼意思呢？」

「還敢說⋯⋯」金武珍聽到這裡更不悅了，到底是誰先開始的？

「話說，怎麼就你一個在這？其他人呢？」朴權赫環顧四周都沒有人，只剩零散的行李倒在牆邊。

「他們去吃飯了。」

「你不吃？」

「不吃，」金武珍坐到床邊「沒心情吃。」

「⋯⋯」朴權赫跟著坐到床邊，身體緊靠著金武珍，手還搭上了肩。

「你幹嘛啦？」金武珍想甩開對方搭上的手，朴權赫立刻逮住了那隻作亂的手，緊緊地握住。

看到金武珍並沒有表現要把手收回去的意思，朴權赫又繼續說：「你到底在不高興什麼？你這傢伙剛剛果然是在故意無視我吧？」

 

「明明就是你先的⋯⋯」金武珍嘟囔著，聲音愈來愈小，甚至聽出了一點心虛。

 

「我哪有啊？」朴權赫笑了，這傢伙在賭什麼氣啊？他感覺有點異常，空著的另一隻手掐住金武珍的雙頰將臉轉了過來「我不是訓練完就回覆你了嗎？難不成你連看都沒看？」

 

「我把手機摔爛了。」金武珍皺眉，他現在的臉被朴權赫弄得嚴肅的不起來，反而還有點好笑。

 

「⋯⋯」

「⋯⋯你隊友什麼時候會回來？」朴權赫聲音放低，眼神變得有點可怕。

「你問這個要幹嘛？」金武珍有不好的預感。

「說。」

「⋯⋯兩小時後吧。」他在心裡估算了一下以前隊伍吃飯的時間，有點不情願地回答。

 

「嗯⋯⋯」

！

朴權赫直接就親了上來，他雙手鬆開並將金武珍往床上推了一把。被突然推倒的金武珍反應不及，便又只能乖乖承受壓上來的朴權赫的吻。

他們很久沒嚐過對方的味道了，熟悉的巧克力味和口香糖淡淡的薄荷味混合。金武珍將手環住了朴權赫的脖子，沈醉於舌間交纏帶來微微酥麻的快感。

 

「你嘴裡怎麼這麼甜，又吃巧克力？」朴權赫離開對方的嘴後，意猶未盡地再舔了一口金武珍的唇。

「嗯⋯⋯隊上的哥哥給了巧克力糖。」

金武珍笑笑，張開嘴吐出小舌。

「權赫喜歡嗎？再嚐嚐。」

 

又來了，朴權赫想，他感覺自己剛剛差點就要直接把這人給辦了。

除了他自己以外都沒人知道，金武珍在床上原來是這麼地主動，甚至做出這種舉動來撩撥他。剛剛明明不是還在賭氣的嗎？還是說這就是他的目的？

朴權赫眯起了眼睛。

 

「太甜了。」金武珍的隊服T恤被朴權赫用手往上拉，露出了軟軟的一片肚子。

「難怪你去了台灣之後胖這麼多哦？」

 

朴權赫笑出聲，手在金武珍腰間捏了幾把，剛想再往上摸就被用力地拍掉。

被戳中痛處的金武珍臉不是很好看，他這人是不是太久沒被教訓了？還偏偏選這種時候說這種話？

「哇疼！」

金武珍伸手用力地捏了朴權赫鼻子一把，弄得後者哀嚎一聲；剛想罵人就看到金武珍一臉臭臉地瞪著自己。

生氣了？

朴權赫愣住，一時之間不知道怎麼辦，他從沒看過金武珍真的生氣的樣子。

 

「⋯⋯幹嘛啊？我太胖了，你沒心情做了？」金武珍看朴權赫不動，手又伸上去環住朴權赫的脖子。

「我可沒這樣說。」朴權赫吻了一下金武珍的額頭「我剛以為你真的生氣了。」

「我的確是生氣了啊。」金武珍不滿地反駁。

「⋯⋯那我」

 

對方支支吾吾的樣子實在讓人看得煩躁，金武珍抬起大腿往上蹭著朴權赫的腿間。他能感受到，其實朴權赫早就硬了，所以腿又故意地再磨蹭好幾下。

 

「⋯⋯快點想辦法讓我消氣啊，權赫。」

 

或許這就是理智線崩壞的開始。

朴權赫不再猶豫，迅速扯下金武珍的隊服和隊褲。

微微發硬的下體在內褲形成一個輪廓，朴權赫張嘴從下方輕含住陰囊，接著伸出舌頭往上沿著舔。

 

「嗯——權赫！啊！」淺灰色的內褲上前液和唾液的混合弄濕了一片，裡頭的東西也比剛才更大了些。

 

嗯嗯啊啊的聲音聽得朴權赫心裡癢癢的，他忍不住抬眼看了金武珍的臉。

被舔得興奮了的金武珍，一邊呻吟一邊伸手拉下自己的內褲，完全勃起的陰莖彈了出來；朴權赫將它握住，伸舌在濕潤的馬眼周圍舔舐。

 

「啊！權赫，嗚嗚⋯⋯」

「是不是很久沒這樣舒服了？武珍啊。」

 

朴權赫將陰莖半含入口中，輔以舌的舔弄和上下顎吸緊了柱身；受不了突然的刺激，金武珍挺起了腰，結果又被吸得更深。

天啊。

金武珍現在的腦袋只能感受快感無法好好思考，他從離隊後已經很久沒和朴權赫做，平時也很少自慰；幾乎累積到頂的慾望即將一次爆發。

 

「嗚嗯，權赫、權赫⋯⋯我、啊——！」

「要射了？」

「嗯，嗯——！」

「射吧。」朴權赫稍微退開嘴，伸上手快速套弄了幾下之後，便感受到金武珍在他嘴裡噴發出來的溫熱。

「嗚——啊！」

高潮後的金武珍，腹部一抽一抽地顫抖，半軟的陰莖還滴著一點點精液，在肚子上面牽扯出一道白絲。

朴權赫吃下了一點精液，還帶著腥羶味的嘴就這樣吻著金武珍的嘴不放。而金武珍卻也沒抗拒，早就意識不清的腦袋迷迷糊糊地接受著朴權赫給的所有東西。

金武珍在自己眼前像隻待宰的小羔羊一般等著自己開動，朴權赫根本忍不住自己心裡那股急迫的衝動，他趕緊把全身衣服給脫了。

「⋯⋯權赫，快點，後面也想要了。」看見朴權赫硬挺的陰莖，金武珍腿蹭在朴權赫的腰間，屁股微微抬高。

「等會呢，還沒給你適應一下。」朴權赫趁著金武珍胡亂扭動的時候，將自己脫下的上衣墊在金武珍的臀部下。

「——唔。」

「武珍，你知道我剛剛在飯店的抽屜找到什麼嗎？」朴權赫笑著，手從丟在一旁的外套口袋拿出了好幾個保險套在金武珍的面前晃。

「⋯⋯你快點啊。」金武珍發出軟軟的呢喃，他知道朴權赫喜歡在小地方使一些壞心眼，但是現在的狀況他不允許朴權赫再浪費時間。

「好。」

「畢竟你的隊友們回來就糟了對吧？」

朴權赫撕開保險套的包裝，就著套子黏滑的潤滑液套在中指上；指頭隔著膜在穴口輕輕按壓，許久沒被進入過的腸道明顯地緊繃著，朴權赫才把手指伸入一個指節，肉壁就緊緊地絞了上來。

朴權赫很有耐心地將軟熱的內裡一寸寸地擴開，等到金武珍變得柔軟了些，食指又跟著伸了進去。

「啊——！」

雙指帶來的刺激又更上一層，朴權赫了解金武珍的全部，他不帶任何猶豫地、緩緩地在肉壁上推移；他隱約還能記得前列腺的位置，按壓後就聽見金武珍的驚叫聲，以及腸肉又一次明顯的絞緊。

 

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」

 

此時金武珍的陰莖早就又站得老高，被刺激地一跳一跳地抖動，頂端不停冒水。

 

「權赫⋯⋯嗚、你快點進來啊！」金武珍難忍持續性的激烈快感，眼睛哭得紅腫，聲音也充滿著哭腔的沙啞。

「哭成這樣，這麼想要我幹你？」

「想要你，很想很想⋯⋯」

「我們武珍原來這麼欲求不滿，要是被你隊友看見你這樣子，你覺得他們會怎麼想？」

「唔⋯⋯朴權赫！你是不是又想被我教訓了？」金武珍伸起綿軟的腿踢了一下朴權赫的腰。

「誰教訓誰還不知道呢，武珍啊。」

 

朴權赫趕緊地再拆了一個套子，將金武珍不安分的腿架在自己肩膀上，充血硬脹的肉柱在會陰和穴口來回磨蹭；好幾次對準了又故意不往裡推進，實在蹭得金武珍難受，又發出了不滿的低吟聲。

 

「啊啊——！」

 

直到突然地一個挺進推入，朴權赫將自己一口氣推進了一半。金武珍的身體裡面緊得他倒抽了氣，放緩了速度抽出再深入，穴內也跟著慢慢被操開，已經能進到底，抽插速度也逐漸能加快了。

 

「嗚嗯⋯⋯」

「嗚啊啊⋯⋯」

「權赫、權赫⋯⋯！深一點，啊！」

 

朴權赫賣力地操著金武珍，身體間碰撞發出了淫靡的聲音，一聲又一聲。每次抽出，金武珍又不滿地要求再更深。

「你坐上來。」

金武珍感覺自己身體被拉了起來，回神便處於坐乘的姿勢，他的手腳很自動地就纏了上去，屁股被朴權赫的手托著。

「等等⋯⋯權赫⋯⋯。」

「等什麼？不是你想要再深一點的嗎？」

「嗚⋯⋯我不想動⋯⋯啊！」

朴權赫往上重重地一頂，心裡想著果然這個姿勢就是進得深，能感覺到自己捅開了更內部的軟肉，弄得他差點被緊到射。

 

「沒要你動呢。」

「啊！」

 

接著又是一頂，金武珍摟緊了朴權赫的脖子，臉縮在脖間啜泣著呻吟，身體隨著上下的動作無力地搖擺。

「嗚——！嗚嗯——！」

金武珍悶悶地縮在朴權赫懷中，底下刺激每每都正中他的敏感處，就算已經事先射過一次，還是難忍朴權赫的攻勢，邊叫著邊射了出來。

「又射了？」腹部上充滿了對方的溫熱，朴權赫暫且緩下了動作，拍了拍還在快感的餘韻中發抖著享受的金武珍的背。

「⋯⋯你怎麼，還不快點射啊？」金武珍聲音聽起來極度委屈，射過兩次的身體已經疲累的不行，臉上的淚痕都已經乾了，這人還沒射過一次。

「快了。」朴權赫又將金武珍放倒，往前爬伏著壓在他身上，加大了抽插的力道與速度。

射過的身體特別緊緻，肉穴在突進的陰莖之下顫顫地發抖、收縮。而金武珍早就連喊叫的力氣都快沒有，只能小小聲地發出嗚咽。

快速的摩擦沒幾下就讓朴權赫射精，久久沒釋放的慾望大量洩出。朴權赫將自己抽出金武珍的身體，他的量真的有點多，把套子一邊拆下一邊慶幸自己沒有衝腦直接就射進去，要不然清理一定花很多時間。

「哈⋯⋯」金武珍轉身喘著氣，又想是想到什麼好笑的事情一般掩著臉搖頭。「我一定是瘋了，才在這裡跟你上床⋯⋯。」

「說什麼啊，明明很享受不是嗎？」

「要是他們提早回來，你要怎麼辦！」金武珍喊，但聲音還是綿綿軟軟。

「⋯⋯呃。」

「⋯⋯」 「抱我。」金武珍張開了雙手。

「啊？」

「我要去洗澡啊⋯⋯。」

看見金武珍又在撒嬌，朴權赫笑著抱起了已經擺好姿勢的人。

這些年，他知道這個人永遠沒辦法認真對他生什麼氣，或許就是這樣他才敢每次都這樣胡鬧，多次逾越界線，但兩人關係卻愈來愈好。

而金武珍也知道，這種肆無忌憚可能就是朴權赫表現自己的愛與依賴的模式吧，他想著。

 

然後門鈴響了。

 

金武珍臉一黑，他發誓他現在就想把朴權赫從五樓陽台丟出去。


End file.
